fanballfandomcom-20200214-history
Lux System
(click to enlarge)]] The Lux System is a galaxy in which the majority of Fan-Ball stories take place located within the Ludus Supercluster part of The Prism universe. It holds a number of planets, the most notable of which being Ludus-Prime (Usually merely referred to as "Ludus" for short), its namesake core planet, most of which made by Leviathan, save for the remains of Proto-Ludus. Celestial Bodies Lux The Sun which the planets orbit around. In the Doomed Timeline, the sun was turned into the Dark Star in 125 ADC. It later exploded in 1000 ADC, reviving 02 in the ascended form of 0∞ Ludus-Prime Ludus-Prime is a temperate planet situated in the center of its namesake supercluster. Used to be inhabited by a number of dragonic species, including demidragons, sea-searpants, and dragonkin (with reigning periods of high population, in that order), until Lord Zeronius and her forces laid siege to the planet, enslaving the dragonkin and draining Ludus-Prime of found resources, at -773 ADC. Over the next twenty years, most of the beings residing on the planet were exterminated, or abandoned the planet. Fast forward 50 years later, and it was re-inhabited by Gridmasks from Storge-Prime, a planet which had recently been experiencing critical Zalgo attacks, due to the corruption rifts caused by Apelpisia. Shortly after the arrival of the gridmasks, Oumeths began using the continent of Auzos as a sort of "vacation spot". The planet later came to be inhabited by noticed and documented alien beings, as well as "Separ Monsters", who were created in the Wonder Jungle and had resided mostly on Artemus until then, and were sent by order of Gaia to destroy the fragment of Teteoh that had been revealed on the planet. At 4/02/-42 ADC, Ludus was nearly decimated by The Reckoning. It is known that, upon the awakening of The Beast, and its arrival into The Prism, it will begin to consume all the planets created by the Princes of Hell, in order to reconstruct the Proto Planet, thus becoming its guardian and protector. In 125 ADC, all of Ludus have fled to the planet Artemus in the Separ Dimension due to Lux turned into a dark star. Binaricka Binaricka used to be a planet that oddly was cube-shaped compared to most other planets. Originally, the planet was an enormous meteor which Indra and their followers were imprisoned on, as they were banished from Agape for their crimes. Indra was personally to be punished by having to inhabit the core of the meteor, using most of their energy in order to make the plane even the least bit able to sustain the lives of their followers who also resided there. Upon the meteors' collision with another meteor present in the Lux System, Indra's power allowed the plane to be sustained in form, and give fruit to what the inhabitants would call the planet Binaricka. Poisonshot and Thristel-Immo hailed from Binaricka. The people of Binaricka from then on were mostly without Indra's direct guidance, and many religious leaders went on to enforce versions of the word of Indra that fit their own preferences. This was ended after Thristel-Immo, under order of Indra, slayed the beast Calimet, and used the powers gained from the battle to give light to the true word of Indra once more. Shortly after the invasion of Ludus by Dark Matters, Binaricka was also invaded. However, Thristel-Immo was able to transport almost all of the inhabitants of the planet to the Divine Realm through his power, before dying. Afterwards, Thristel-Immo was revived, and left the planet. Some time after the Zeronius clan had been imprisoned, Indra used their powers to re-summon the Binarellers who had been saved by Thristel-Immo, to once again inhabit the planet. The planet was later destroyed during the Reckoning by Lord Nazca, one who had previously been hailed as the coming "corrupter of Binaricka", who used his forces to disrupt Indra's power, thus killing them and causing the planet to explode. The fate of the inhabitants at the time, if any, are unknown, though it is known that many fragments of Binaricka came to become harmful meteors that fell from the skies of Ludus during the Reckoning there. Vestiba A gas giant that has two sets of rings, one moon called Ferrus used as a mining complex and a satellite to said moon called Carcerem used as a place of banishment for criminals. Home of the Oumeths and primarily is a galactic trade hub. Splationia Splationia is a planet with some similarity to Ludus, except for its slightly larger size and appears to have no satellite. Around the same time the Gridmasks inhabited Ludus, the Splationians also from Storge have inhabited Splationia. Samuel and Masa hail from there. Splationia seems to be the greatest mirror to modern "earth" society in terms of technology. The only known piece of technology besides this was the ship Big Halley, which was originally an Oumeth ship that was part of a fleet of ships sent by Vestiba to kill a certain Façade, and which was sent to the ground by said Façade. Big Halley later went through attempted redesigns by the Splationians, who then tried to fly it to their "sister planet" of Ludus, in an event which failed due to the extremely odd nature of the machinery. Trivia *The Lux system is shaped like ZoshiX's signature icon. Category:Locations